Jordan Stern
Jordan Stern, also known as Neckbrace Cheerio or Celeste, is a member of the Cheerios. She has appeared as a background character since The New Rachel. In Sadie Hawkins, she asks Ryder to be her date to the dance. Biography She appears in many episodes as an extra. Her first "big role" was in Sadie Hawkins, when she asks Ryder to be her dance date. S4= The New Rachel She appears as part of the Cheerios during It's Time. Britney 2.0 She appears briefly during Womanizer. Makeover Jordan is seen in the background during Everybody Wants to Rule the World. ''She is also seen during the celebrations at the end of the episode. Swan Song Jordan is seen practicing stunts in the background with a hoop. Glee, Actually When Sue and Becky are talking in the Choir Room, Jordan can be seen in the background. Sadie Hawkins She asks Ryder to the Sadie Hawkins dance. Jordan is later seen dancing with him during the dance. She is also part of Tina's club. Naked She looks at Sam as he walks through the hallways without a shirt. Diva She is in the hallways talking to other Cheerios. I Do She is seen behind Marley in the lockers; she is seen wearing a neck brace with hearts. All or Nothing Jordan is seen when Marley and Ryder have a discussion, walking through the halls. |-| S5= Love, Love, Love She can be seen in the background of the carnival scene, standing behind Bree. Jordan is also seen in the hallways of McKinley in many scenes throughout the episode. Tina in the Sky with Diamonds Jordan's name is finally revealed in this episode when she is selected as one of the nominees for 2013 Prom Queen. She is present when Bree confronts Kitty about helping Tina. Later when Tina is revealed to be Prom Queen, she looks upset and annoyed. The Quarterback She blowed the candles off on Finn's memorial with Bree. A Katy or A Gaga She is first seen when Kitty and Artie are talking about their relationship and again when Marley is running to Jake's lockers to talk about their date on Friday. She is seen once more when Sam and Becky talk about the glee club's week assignment. The End of Twerk Jordan is seen waiting for the female's lane to get into the bathroom. She walks away angrily with two other cheerios after waiting for nothing. Later she's seen dancing and enjoying in ''Blurred Lines, she is also in the background in the Will "Sue" attack. Movin' Out Jordan is first seen in the background, behind Sue and Will when they're talking about the career fair booths. She is then seen again when Blaine and Sam sing Movin' Out. She is also in the hallway when Artie talks with Becky, and later she can be seen dancing in the auditorium during You May Be Right. Puppet Master Jordan can be seen talking to other cheerios in the background while Blaine and Kurt talk to each other through their phones. She is seen watching the Nasty/Rhythm Nation performance in the fantasy of Jake. Later she is in the hallway and run away when Sue in her new style come with the board. Previously Unaired Christmas When Sue starts to announce the winner for 2012 decorating conetest, Jordan can be seen inside the classroom near Marley's seat. She is then seen again in the background for the most of the time. Trio Jordan can be seen during Jumpin' Jumpin'. 100 She can be seen when Rachel was walking in the hallway. She is also seen briefly from a distance when Puck is about to leave McKinley. |-| S6= Homecoming Jordan can be seen briefly in the cafeteria during Take On Me with other Cheerios members. She also appears to have lost her neckbrace. A Wedding Jordan is at the wedding and can be seen sitting behind Blaine Anderson's mother during the ceremony. In this episode, she has her neckbrace on. She is also seen dancing during Hey Ya!. Trivia *In Makeover, when Brittany is about to spin out of her own body at the start of Celebrity Skin, Jordan is the girl who stands at the podium. (You only see the back of her) *It was believed that she was Brittany when a picture of her leaked using the famous neck brace on the set. The rumor was that Brittany was going to have an accident after the Gimme More performance and fracture her neck. *Is commonly known as 'The Neckbrace Cheerio' by Glee fans, and the nickname was used by Sue in Tina in the Sky with Diamonds. *She got a new haircut with bangs as of Love, Love, Love. *Ryan Murphy stated on Twitter that her name was Celeste, however it was revealed that her name was changed in Tina in the Sky with Diamonds. *Her original name Celeste, was also used in Glee: Foreign Exchange (Novel) - Celeste is the Lead singer in their home glee club. Gallery IoUr6.jpg 3eMcX.jpg|Makeover H0ztA.jpg|Makeover Ba0Kx.jpg|Makeover Tumblr meugbyOxc31qjj7cfo2 250.gif|The New Rachel Tumblr meugbyOxc31qjj7cfo3 r1 250.gif|The New Rachel Tumblr meugbyOxc31qjj7cfo4 250.gif|Britney 2.0 Tumblr meugbyOxc31qjj7cfo5 250.gif Tumblr meugbyOxc31qjj7cfo6 250.gif Tumblr meugbyOxc31qjj7cfo7 250.gif|Makeover Tumblr meugbyOxc31qjj7cfo8 250.gif|Makeover Tumblr meugbyOxc31qjj7cfo9 250.gif Tumblr meugbyOxc31qjj7cfo10 250.gif|Swan Song tumblr_mh6zqcdpfR1qd3518o1_250.gif tumblr_meugbyOxc31qjj7cfo14_r1_250.gif tumblr_meugbyOxc31qjj7cfo15_r1_250.gif tumblr_mh8uihKYAH1s206wno1_500.gif Neckbrace.gif vlcsnap-2013-05-10-20h33m14s137.png vlcsnap-2013-05-10-20h33m51s3.png|Celeste can be seen at the background. CELESTE1.png CELESTE2.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h56m04s215 copy.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h57m19s196 copy.png Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Cheerios Category:Candidates for speedy deletion Category:Pages needing attention